Sasha teaches Bayley
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Bayley ask Sasha for some certain help. They end up remembering the good old days ;)


**Sasha Teaches Bayley**

Sasha Banks had been enjoying a lengthy title reign. She had won it from Charlotte months prior to this autumn night. She was in her hotel room reflecting. She looked to her bag containing her custom made ring gear. She then spotted her title and let out a sigh. "No one told me it would be this lonely at the top." She said to herself. She began to think about NXT. She was in the most dominant group of women ever. The four horsewomen dominated in and out of the ring. They would wrestle an opponent, then after defeating them, humiliate and fuck them in the locker room. She always had the most fun with Bayley and Becky. She and Charlotte never clicked like that. She loved her friends and missed them. She missed the nights when they would room together and eat room service and share beds in their comfy pajamas. "No, that was kid's stuff in NXT. This is the main roster, this is what being champ is like up here." She thought to herself.

As her night went on Sasha began looking through her phone at old pictures. She found one of her, and Bayley at a pool party. They were wearing bikinis. Bayley's was a light blue and white floral patterns. It didn't leave much to the imagination. Bayley even wore her hair down. Oh how Bayley's brown, glorious hair turned her on when down. She was considering going to get a drink to forget all of these feelings but she suddenly got a text from Bayley.

" _Hey, can we talk...it's kinda serious. :("_ It read.

" _Sure, Is this an on the phone convo or in person?"_ Sasha replied.

" _In person, are you free around 11?"_ Bayley texted.

" _Yeah, just at least give me some like background info before we talk"_ Sasha texted back.

" _Uh idk how to put it. It's one of those a girl can only understand...bedroom things…"_ Bayley replied. Sasha read this a few times. She began to wonder what it could be. Maybe Bayley wanted to have another night together? Maybe Bayley was wanting to try some bondage stuff and needed advice?

" _Oh, well we've been friends for years now, I'm sure we can work it out."_ Sasha texted back.

" _Thanks! Let's hope we can, because i can't take it anymore!"_ Bayley texted. Sasha looked at her clock. "Ten twenty, what can I do for those minutes?" Sasha began to ask herself. She sniffed her skin. "Should probably take a good shower since I'm gonna have company." She thought.

Sasha walked to the shower and she took off her yoga pants, then her t-shirt, then her bra right at the door. She then took off her thong in the bathroom. Sasha turned on the water and felt the water once warm. "Perfect." She said stepping in. She felt the warm water begin to coat her body. It ran through her purple hair, down her shoulders and perfectly sculpted torso, then to her plump ass. The water ran down her toned legs down to her little adorable feet. She felt all stress melt away with the warm water. She felt her pussy dampen. She couldn't take care of it because what if Bayley wanted to fuck? Sasha ignored it and began washing her body. She then put shampoo in her hand. She washed her perfect hair and rinsed it. She washed the rest of her body and then rinsed a final time. Her light skin glistened like a fresh penny. Sasha saw she had little time before Bayley was scheduled to arrive. She threw on a pair of panties, shorts, a tank top and then a bathrobe because she was cold. She dried her hair as best she could. Bayley texted again.

" _Hey! I'm on the elevator be there in a few."_

" _Okay, see you in a few."_ Sasha texted back.

As she said Bayley knocked on the door at 11'o clock.

"Coming!" Sasha said going to the door.

"Hey girl." Sasha said opening her arms for a hug. Bayley accepted the hug and hugged back. "Come in and sit down." Sasha said.

"Gladly." Bayley said sounding exhausted and stressed. They sat on the bed.

"So what's the problem?" Sasha said getting to the point. Bayley let out a sigh.

"Sash, have you ever...masturbated?" Bayley asked sheepishly.

"Of course it's natural." Sasha said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well as you know from our time in NXT, Finn and I dated and he took my virginity. And with me and him being combined with the open relationship allowing me to get in on the fun with you and the other two girls, I never needed to." Bayley said.

"Oh, so you just need to know how to masturbate?" Sasha asked. Bayley nodded nervously. "Well, do you want me to show you, and teach you?" Sasha asked.

"Would you?" Bayley asked.

"Of course." Sasha said. Bayley's face lit up with joy. She hugged the boss tightly

"Thank you!" Bayley said happily.

"Okay let's get started." Sasha said as Bayley released.

"How?" Bayley asked. Sasha began taking off her robe.

"Well you get into something comfortable, for me when I do it, I prefer to be nude." Sasha explained.

"Should I be?" Bayley asked.

"Well do you get nude when having sex ?" Sasha asked.

"Of course." Bayley said as she saw Sasha drop her robe and then shorts.

"Well then i suggest joining me." Sasha said taking off her top.

Bayley then began taking off her jeans and Macho Man t-shirt. She wore a purple bra and a black thong underneath. She took off her bra as Sasha dropped her panties. Bayley then got fully nude as well.

"It's been awhile since we were like this." Bayley said letting her hair down from her ponytail.

"Yeah, it sure has. Okay, now we get on top of the bed and get in a good position." Sasha said getting on the bed.

"This is gonna be fun." Bayley said joining her.

"Okay now we turn on some porn." Sasha said turning on the tv. She had paid extra for porn. "I'm liking this already." Bayley said watching the porno begin.

"Good, now let's start simple rub your pussy and clit." Sasha said. They both began to do so. Both let out slight moans.

"Feel good?" Sasha asked her through her own moans.

"Very. What next?" Bayley asked while she moaned.

"We rub and pick up the pace till we need more." Sasha said.

"That's gonna be soon." Bayley said giggling and moaning.

"Same." Sasha said.

Both women were moaning louder and rubbing their clits.

"Fingers, go." Sasha said pushing two in. She grunted from it.

Bayley followed her and moaned loud from it. Bayley was using two slowly.

"Go faster with two or add a third." Sasha said while moaning louder and breathing heavy.

Sasha added a third while Bayley went faster.

"Holy shit!" Bayley shouted when she hit her g-spot.

"Good girl, you found the next step, keeping hitting that g-spot." Sasha said finding her own. Both women were building to an orgasm. Both were sneaking looks at each other.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Bayley shouted as her juices poured out of her. "Oh damn! Me too!" Sasha said as she came hard. Both women were on their backs breathing heavy, exhausted. "Thank you so much, Sasha." Bayley said smiling.

"Any other problems we need to talk about?" Sasha asked. "If they end in this let's hear them." Sasha said.

"Well, I've been missing us having some good sex." Bayley said sheepishly.

"One minute." Sasha said. She got up and went to her bag. Bayley kept watching the porno.

"Remember these?" Sasha asked wearing a twelve inch black strap on, holding a red ball gag, and holding a nine inch purple vibrator.

"Vividly." Bayley said.

"What ya say? Wanna be besties who fuck again?" Sasha asked.

"Get over her and I'll show you my answer." Bayley said winking at the boss.


End file.
